Wikinfinity
Wikinfinity is a crossover wiki civilization that combines all wiki civilizations except Wikipedia. This is a story between Kavanagh Land (Fandom & Gamepedia) and other wiki platforms, including Miraheze, Shoutwiki and Wikidot, the three originally being merged into one superpower called "Anti-Kavanagh Land Alliance". This story dates around mid-21st century, where there is a conflict between Kavanagh Land and the Anti-Kavanagh Land Alliance. Story Part 1: History of Wiki Civilizations Kavanagh Land was originally called Wikicities back in 2004, then moved and rebranded into "Wikia" in 2006 and then they rebranded to "Fandom" in 2016. Originally, the first wiki conflict happened with Gamepedia, who gained planetary independence from Wikia back in 2012, but then, in 2018, they started collaborating and merged into one superpowered civilization in 2020. They rebranded themselves into "Kavanagh Land" in 2020. For years, other wiki civilizations were competing Wikia and some were leaving from Wikia and coming into one of those planets. In 2027, Kavanagh Land proposed to collaborate with with Miraheze, Shoutwiki and Wikidot, all at once. Though, all 3 civilizations disagreed with the alliance and instead, these three civilizations started getting smaller wiki civilizations to merge with them by 2030, and then they planned to become one wiki superpower by 2035. Each wiki civilization specialized in one thing: Miraheze specialized with extra freedom in their world, Shoutwiki specialized with its original Anti-Wikia Alliance, making it the center of the superpower and Wikidot, specialized with its exclusive resources. In 2030, the ultimate merge happened between the smaller wiki civilizations and Miraheze, Shoutwiki and Wikidot. Though, in 2031, there was a crisis in resources between all 3 civilizations. Kavanagh Land stole all of the exclusive resources from their world and included them in their own world. They thought it was the best way to forcefully merge with them, but they were wrong, because conflicts were going to arise from then. Despite having non-exclusive resources that already exist on Kavanagh Land, they wanted to continue the conflict, so they started stealing resources from Wikipedia, but it didn't work, so they all decided to migrate into a new planet and find out how to be advanced enough to compete against Kavanagh Land. Part 2: The Alliance against Kavanagh Land After the three wiki civilizations searched for a habitable planet, there was peace on Kavanagh Land. Not much happened in the decade, other than mass development of cities, just as usual. In 2031, Miraheze, Shoutwiki and Wikidot arrived to the habitable planet that originally looked like no one was there at first, but in reality, it was a cubic planet, which was the Dater Planet. It was being rebuilt with a new idea of building skyscrapers, which is building large, but absurdly tall skyscrapers that are at least dozens of miles long. They also had conceptions for the city, which are that the skyscrapers can also be giant blocks containing small cities inside too. The three wiki civilizations tend to ally with the Dater Planet, which also had conflicts with Kavanagh Land back then. They all planned to attack Kavanagh Land by 2100, once they assure themselves they are strong enough to defeat Kavanagh Land. In 2095, their 255 square kilometer city is finally finished, but leaving most of the planet a generally empty and natural world. Though, the wiki civilizations decided to create backup colonies. 5 years later, their spaceships decided to attack Kavanagh Land for good. Kavanagh Land investigated the source of the spaceships and the Kavanagh Land spaceships decided to come to it, starting the ultimate conflict. Part 3: The Conflict Kavanagh Land found the source and decided to attack the main city. It took them 4 years to completely mow down the city. The survivors of the city made two backup colonies, while Kavanagh Land rebuilt their own temporary city and built their temporary 8km-tall tower. Kavanagh Land also had the technology to turn regular cave stone into entire underground cities. That's what they did to their large crater and cave. They also built a food wall, extracted more resources, a large park and even made a huge stairway to a portal to their planet. The Anti-Kavanagh Land Alliance decided to send monster giants in the night. There was an archived city that was being taken over by those monsters, so Kavanagh Land attacked those monsters, saved the city and renovated it. Some time later, after days of work and nights of fights, Kavanagh Land recreated their tree of life, which was burned once, but recreated again and expanded their city, to include a wider variety of buildings and a special set of Fandom and Gamepedia buildings, which replaced the pair of small skyscrapers of each platform in the crater. Some time later, the ruins with a beacon, the worldcraft cities and the "developers' home" were integrated into the city. One night, Kavanagh Land decided to finally attack the bigger backup colony, replacing it with their set of remade gaming buildings. Days and nights later, the entertainment buildings and lifestyle buildings were also remade. October 17, 2104, was the ultimatum. One day before the 100th anniversary of Fandom's creation, the ultimate and final conflict happened. The final colony were initially getting trolled by the landscaping powers of the Kavanagh Land spaceships, but then, all spaceships were called and the conflict kept happening. After hours of battling, the ultimate spaceship that could end an entire civilization showed up, with the King of Daters controlling it. If the Kavanaghese don't destroy everything they made in the planet by midnight, their planet would be destroyed. Unsuspectingly, the Infinite Yowinghoh came out of nowhere to take out the spaceship and to save Kavanagh Land, with the Kavanaghese destroying the rest of the spaceships. Part 4: Ending It was midnight. Everybody partied and celebrated not only the ending of the war, but also the 100th anniversary of Fandom's creation. The Kavanaghese safely returned home with their exclusive resources. Category:Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Fiction for Fandom & Gamepedia